


Freeze Frame

by rummyjoe



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rummyjoe/pseuds/rummyjoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"ALL OF YOU STOP RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Every last member of the Avengers instantly froze - like an outrageous game of Statue Tag, which was appropriate because they'd been playing Keepaway with Steve's shield.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Freeze Frame

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [Avengers Kissing Fest](http://such-heights.dreamwidth.org/390500.html) \- prompt was: _Hulk/anybody (or everybody)_

"ALL OF YOU STOP RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!”

Every last member of the Avengers instantly froze - like an outrageous game of Statue Tag, which was appropriate because they'd been playing Keepaway with Steve's shield. Thor and Hulk held it over their heads, neither giving ground in their tug-of-war even though they were now frozen in place. 

Steve fell to the ground gracelessly, having been caught mid-leap; Tony, Natasha, and Clint all toppled onto him in a pile. 

Pepper stomped across the back lawn. The look on her face as she came to a stop in front of them made them all nervous.

“I have spent 3 months coordinating this gala, wrangling with caterers, linen services, landscapers, arranging the guest list, holding the mayor's hand through seven different panicked meetings promising him that yes, the traffic situation is controlled and won't cause issues for the rest of the city, and no, the New York Philharmonic won't all die in some Avengers-caused mishap, and so help me, if you knock over even one of the potted palms, I will end every last one of you!”

“You know, Pep, they have people called assistants who can...” Tony's voice trailed off as she turned her gaze directly on him. He wondered if her glare could somehow be weaponized with laser-sights, then thought better of it and dropped that line of thought immediately.

Hulk took advantage of Thor's distraction and yanked Cap's shield out of his grasp. Before the thunder god could protest, Hulk bent down and handed the shield to Steve.

“SORRY PEPPER” he growled, head hung low in shame.

She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek.

“You're forgiven. Thank you for being the responsible one of the group.”

Her expression as she looked at the others spoke volumes of her opinion that the _Hulk_ was acting more mature than the rest of them. 

“Sorry, Pepper,” they sing-songed in unison.

She sighed, exasperated. “You can prove you're sorry by going and getting dressed. The gala starts in an hour.”


End file.
